


Every Day, Forever

by idonthaveyourappetite, ThisIsMyDesignHannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM Top Hannibal, BDSM bottom Will, Beginnings, Bloodletting, Developing Relationship, Forgiveness, Hannibal Loves Will, Knifeplay, M/M, Memories of the night before, Not tagged for sexual positions, S&M, Scar Worship, Tender Hannibal, Top/bottom tagged for power dynamics only, True Love, Will Loves Hannibal, double handjobs, memories of - Freeform, the next morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthaveyourappetite/pseuds/idonthaveyourappetite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/pseuds/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal
Summary: It's the morning after Hannibal and Will's first time.Hannibal has passed a restless night, concerned Will’s feelings and desires from the night before may not survive in the harsh light of day.Once awake, Will makes it clear to him exactly how he feels.What happens in the morning is often just as revealing as what happened the night before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece follows "Blood Will Have Blood"...the story of Hannibal and Will's "first time", and the first collaboration between ThisIsMyDesignHannibal and idonthaveyourappetite. You can find it in either of our profiles.
> 
> Stay tuned for more collaborative efforts from us! Enjoy :)

Moving along the smooth curve of his brow…teasing the dark stubble on his jaw…skimming across slightly parted lips…

Hannibal watched as the rising sun traced its way across Will’s sleeping face. He imagined his fingers were following those same lines… drinking in every angle and curve, every texture... He imagined the feel of Will’s skin responding, hot under his fingertips...

But instead Hannibal remained quiet and still, propped on one elbow amidst the pillows. He didn't want to disturb him… _not yet_ … Instead he let his eyes do what his fingers couldn’t, and simply watched the sunlight illuminate his features. This perfect man…  

Will slept on his back beside him, naked and warm. His arms were flung casually above his head, face completely relaxed, eyes moving slowly but calmly behind his closed lids. It seemed to Hannibal that Will’s entire body radiated a level of peacefulness he had never felt from him before—a kind of openness and acceptance which he could only hope would still remain when Will eventually opened his eyes. 

That Hannibal found himself here, now—that the night before had finally happened—it filled him with a kind of reverential awe. He had barely slept; instead he had passed the night watching Will, exhausted and spent, soft and pliant against him. He had listened to the breath rise and fall from his lips, and he had marveled at a universe in which such reciprocity could be found in another human being.

Their first time had been a revelation. Images from the night before still raced through Hannibal’s mind, sending aftershocks through his body. He allowed them to course through him, viscerally replaying every moment and committing them reverentially to his memory. 

Will had been nothing short of miraculous. How he had given himself over so completely—allowing himself to open to every sensation, arching against Hannibal’s body, crying out beneath him—how he had amplified each moment into one of perfect intensity, begging to be broken and reformed around Hannibal's touch, melding both pain and pleasure together. Will had blossomed through it all. Even Hannibal could not have predicted how Will had seemed to relish and transform pain into something pure…something _beautiful_. He had been utterly resplendent, so fiercely brave. Even in his bonds and seemingly at Hannibal's mercy, Will had still challenged him…spurring him on, begging for more... 

_Hannibal…please…harder_ … 

Hannibal could still hear Will’s voice echoing in his head, panting out his desire. The memory went straight to his groin, flushing his body with heat. _Will…_ his mind was still swimming in him. 

Absolution, desire, deliverance, relief… _ecstasy_ —the shattering intimacy of their shared release had overwhelmed them both, each of them broken open by it all, shuddering in each other's arms, their tears melding as they had clung together… _I love you Will_ … Hannibal's breath caught even now, remembering how the words had spilled from him—knowing that he had never uttered a truer thing.

And afterwards…how Will had allowed Hannibal to care for him then, to soothe him, to mend him, to gather him up and put him back together. Will’s openness to his care, his _need_ for it—it had left Hannibal flushed with both gratitude and protectiveness. Will had been so soft, so pliant—malleable limbs clinging to him as he buried his head in Hannibal’s chest, begging him to remain close, to stay with him. Hannibal had felt the fragile trust blooming between them, growing from their shared vulnerability. He had seen it in Will’s eyes, swimming in oblivion but still fiercely locked to his own. He had heard it in Will’s voice like a gift. _Hannibal…I love you too._

He had felt himself drowning in those words…they had filled his senses, stolen his very breath… _I love you too_ … He had never been as overwhelmed by emotion as he was in that moment—so overwhelmed that it had actually frightened him. The sharp double edge of love and its mirrored potential for loss had never felt so threatening. He felt vulnerable, undone, reckless…entirely at Will's mercy. Despite how he had just laid claim to Will's body, Will possessed his heart and soul so completely that Hannibal knew he could never again live without him.

He brought himself back to the present moment with a quiet sigh, his eyes still tracing Will’s sleeping form. The covers had been thrown back—Will had always slept hot—and it afforded his gaze the opportunity to linger uninterrupted, to memorize and consume. _Beautiful._ How perfect he was. How perfect he was for him. How perfect they were for each other…

Hannibal felt his brow twitch, the worry he had so doggedly tried to keep at bay forcing its way again to the surface. 

He was torn between wanting Will to wake, and the fear of what he might see when he did… What would Will’s eyes hold for him when they finally opened? Acceptance, excitement... _love?_ Indifference, contempt, _fear_? Had he pushed him too hard? Asked too much, too soon? Had Will’s pliant acceptance of Hannibal’s care afterwards, his apparent trust, his declaration of love…could it have only been the product of reckless abandon and desperate release? Would Will reject him now…again? Hannibal’s mind turned these questions over and over and over…his worry an almost alien emotion he struggled to process.

The only thing he knew for sure was that after last night’s consummation, they could never go back to the way they had been before. It had been a trial by fire. _No, not consummation_ …his mind considered how wrong the word felt to him…consummation implied a finale, a culmination, an end... _No_. He needed this to be a beginning…they both did. 

Hannibal sighed heavily. He needed to confront this fear. Slowly he shifted his weight on the bed, moving his body closer to Will’s. He hesitated only briefly before reaching out and running careful fingers back through Will’s curls, brushing them gently away from his face… _so perfect_. But Will’s forehead remained smooth and unconcerned, his eyes closed…he continued to sleep soundly. Still strangely unsure, Hannibal sat back once again to watch the rise and fall of Will’s chest, searching his memories of the night before for some kind of reassurance.

He tried to ground himself in the memory of shared vulnerability, of burgeoning trust…how it had felt—Will needing him, clinging to him, his head on Hannibal’s chest—how they had allowed themselves to drift together in the afterglow. Hannibal could have stayed like that forever, but even locked in the safety of his arms, Will had eventually begun shivering, his body and mind in a mild state of shock—endorphins and adrenaline warring with physical and emotional exhaustion.

Hannibal had gathered him up then, lifting and carrying him to the bath. Will had remained malleable and pliant, but his hands and eyes held to him tightly. Hannibal had set him down gently while the water filled the tub. Will leaned his full weight against him but remained on his feet, his tremors subsiding as steam warmed the room—quiet, accepting…almost serene. 

Hannibal had gotten into the bath with him, unable to bear even a moment’s distance. Holding him between his legs, he had let Will’s exhausted body rest back against him, his head lolling drowsily against his chest. The water had turned faintly pink as Hannibal washed their bodies clean of their mingled blood and the rest of the night’s exertions—taking particular care with Will’s various cuts and bruises and abrasions. Will had never flinched at this…merely sighed, deep and content, each time Hannibal’s fingers passed gently over his wounds.

Will had remained clearly exhausted, still unable or unwilling to speak, but the warm water and Hannibal’s ministrations seemed to revive him somewhat. Will’s hands touched Hannibal gently, roving absently over him as if reassuring him of his presence—they ghosted along his arms, around his shoulders, down his thighs…once even reaching above him to clasp Hannibal’s cheek, running soft fingers through his hair and trailing down his cheekbone. It sent ripples of electricity through Hannibal’s body, so deep that he had felt himself stir again against Will’s back despite his own exhaustion.

It had all felt so right, so comfortable, so safe… _Home._

Eventually the water had cooled and Hannibal had reluctantly gotten them both out of the bath. He was again overcome by Will’s apparent trust, his calm…his openness…entirely unashamed of his nudity or his vulnerability as he allowed Hannibal to carefully towel him off…to feel Will's body through the towel…to kneel before him like a supplicant as Will gazed serenely down at him… 

That was when he had noticed the small bead of blood still welling from the cut he had opened along the scar on Will’s stomach… _his_ scar. Kneeling there before him, Hannibal’s own stomach had filled with heat as he remembered that moment…Will surrendering to the knife, pressing himself into it, moaning as Hannibal had stroked his cock, the slickness of the blood under his hand…

Before he could help himself, Hannibal had dropped the towel and put his lips to the cut, gently lapping up the drop of blood with his tongue, his hands grasping Will’s hips, its metallic taste filling his senses… _God, Will…_

Will’s hand had landed gently on the top of his head at the same time that Hannibal heard his voice—half grumble, half lazy chuckle…

“Hannibal…take me to bed…I need to sleep.”

Hannibal had actually felt a blush rise to his cheeks, Will’s words bringing him back to himself… a small laugh escaping him as he’d looked up to catch the sleepy smile on Will’s face, an almost impossible mix of angelic and coy…their eyes sparking together for a moment…Will’s hand in his hair like a benediction… _Perfection_. 

Hannibal had let his tongue dip once more to the cut… just one last taste…another low chuckle from Will…before he finally stood and guided Will to the bedroom, an arm around his shoulders, relishing his weight against him...surrendering… trusting… This was everything. _He_ was everything.

Now, here… _the morning after_ …Hannibal allowed these memories to help banish his fear—let them emboldened him. He moved his body in closer to Will’s once again, pressing his full length against him this time, skin hot against skin, eyes and lips hovering over their counterparts. No more waiting. No more worrying. He wanted to see what awaited him in those eyes. Hannibal leaned in for a lingering kiss—pressing his mouth firmly to Will’s parted lips, running his tongue lightly along their inner edge—finally sitting back to watch as those beautiful eyes fluttered open, green now in the morning light…blinking back sleep, slowly turning to focus on him...

Hannibal felt himself die a small death of perfect happiness as he registered the love shining sleepily there…the small smile growing slowly on Will’s lips. He tried to hide his relief but knew it was impossible. There was no hiding from this man. Will saw him. They saw each other.  


The first thing Will felt was a soft, insistent weight on his lips, then the sunlight on his face. He floated gently back into his body, eyes still closed—a delicious ache returning to him all at once, memories returning in quick increments—fear, sharp and metallic as Hannibal’s knife, cold leather slick with blood, the burn and rapture of being possessed utterly. Impossible pleasure. Atonement and acceptance. The relief of finally giving himself over to what he wanted… 

Will opened his eyes slowly, blinking back the bright morning sun. His let his head roll lazily to the side, a smile already forming on his lips, knowing exactly what he would see waiting there. He wasn’t disappointed. There he was, his normally smooth brow furrowed ever so slightly, reverence and apprehension warring on the planes of his face. _Hannibal._

A soft sigh escaped Hannibal’s lips when their eyes met, clear worry melting from his face. Will couldn’t help but smile at Hannibal’s attempt to hide his relief, a burgeoning tenderness stirring in his chest. _I’m here, Hannibal._   _Where did you think I was going, exactly?_


	2. Chapter 2

Will rolled onto his side, groaning softly…pushing Hannibal onto his back so he could rest his head upon his chest, tucked under Hannibal’s chin…the lines of them blurring together. They were a perfect fit. In more ways than one. In _every_ way. _All I ever wanted._

The feeling of Hannibal’s body so close to his own stirred up his memories of the night before; the exquisite juxtaposition of pleasure and pain, the terrible and transcendent beauty of surrender, the warmth and comfort that had followed. The relief of letting Hannibal take him, _guide him_ , the relief of starting again. Losing himself in sensation and desire and _Hannibal._

He felt Hannibal’s hand move languidly to the back of his head, fingers tangling gently in his curls—so different from last night, when Hannibal’s hand in his hair had been sharp and stinging, offering no mercy and no compromise. Then his eyes had been dark with menace and desire, boundless and ravenous. Then their bodies had been at war with each other. Now they tangled together, lazy and slow. Now Will drifted in the softness of _afterwards_ that had carried over into the morning. 

Will’s hands roamed lightly, as if of their own accord, over Hannibal’s arms and shoulders. He paused to press his palm to Hannibal’s chest, feeling their hearts beat together. Will pulled himself closer to Hannibal’s body, relishing the sensation of skin moving against skin, using this pleasant contact to take stock of his various aches and pains. The soft sting from the cut on his stomach sent a visceral current of memory and pleasure through his belly and groin. He remembered the swirl of blood in the bathtub and the gentleness of Hannibal’s hands as he had washed the cuts on his neck and stomach, the softness of Hannibal’s lips on his wrists as he had kissed the abrasions from the rope again and again. He remembered realizing that he felt safe with Hannibal in that moment, truly safe with him for the first time since really seeing him for what he was.

Will also felt a low ache, intimate and deep, spreading out through his stomach and down his thighs, a visceral reminder of Hannibal inside him, of pain and pleasure, of absolution…his own auto-da-fé…a reminder of how Hannibal had walked him through the flames, had stayed by his side through it all, ripping away any pretense between them…and the pain, how much he had enjoyed the pain… His stomach turned pleasantly at the memory of Hannibal pressing the knife against his throat, stroking the scar on his stomach, of the slickness of his own blood under Hannibal’s hand, coaxing impossible pleasure from him, the possessive fire in his eyes…and how Hannibal had tasted him _after_ , kneeling at his feet with blood on his tongue and worship in his eyes. The soft, private smile between them that had cut through the bathroom steam and his pleasant, exhausted delirium. Hannibal holding him upright, pulling him close, how his hands had returned again and again in a show of devotion and possession to his cuts and bruises… 

A shiver ran through his entire body, pulling him back to the present. He knew Hannibal had felt it…knew he had registered the arousal stirring inside him once again. The feeling of Hannibal’s body under his hands now, pressed against him, invading his senses…he wanted more, wanted to learn Hannibal’s body as intimately and intricately as he knew his mind. His hands moved with growing boldness over Hannibal’s chest, feeling the dense hair under his palms, the muscles strong under the skin. Moving lower, his fingers trailed down the center of Hannibal’s torso before ghosting over the knot of scar tissue on his stomach, finding this imperfection impossibly erotic.

Will pulled himself up on his knees so that his lips could follow his fingers, exploring Hannibal’s body with a forwardness that surprised even him. He could feel the particles of Hannibal’s body vibrating with the effort to keep still, a touching effort at tenderness in the face of obvious arousal.

Raising his head, Will gathered Hannibal’s hand in his and pressed his lips to the scar on Hannibal’s wrist. _Mine_. He was gratified by Hannibal’s soft exhalation, the proud smile on his lips, the awe and arousal clouding his eyes. Will remembered how frightened he had once been of possessing this man, of offering himself so completely—of drowning. _Now I would breathe water._

Emboldened, Will sat fully up on his knees. Hannibal was gazing up at him, eyes shining. With a coy smile and a small jerk of his head, he motioned for Hannibal to turn over—this man was _his_ and there was one more scar to which he would lay claim—and was half-surprised when Hannibal simply smiled indulgently and rolled onto his stomach. And there it was, in stark relief against the smoothness of the surrounding skin…the ridges and depressions that together formed the Verger brand. 

Will could feel the heat of the iron under his fingers when he touched it…felt the burning and singeing flesh as if he were branding Hannibal anew with his touch. He could feel Hannibal’s body respond under him as he pressed his lips to it, feeling the ridges with his tongue, his hands exploring the muscles of Hannibal’s back.

Now _he_ was burning once again, that intimate ache making Will all too aware of his emptiness there, of how much he wanted Hannibal inside him again…where he belonged…

He boldly straddled the backs of Hannibal’s legs, lowering himself on top of him, covering Hannibal’s body with his own…skin hot against skin. He could feel Hannibal’s breath becoming harsh. His effort to stay still, to allow Will to do as he wanted—to explore, to claim—had his muscles twitching in anticipation under Will’s body. Will couldn’t help but smile against Hannibal’s back. He knew what he wanted, what they both wanted, and this time he wouldn’t wait for Hannibal to take it from him. He kissed his way slowly up Hannibal’s back to his shoulder, along the curve of his neck and up to his ear…

“Hannibal.” His voice was still hoarse from sleep and screaming. “I can still feel you… everywhere… _inside_...”   

Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from arching back against Will, tossing his head back, the stubble on their cheeks scratching lightly between them, a low groan gathering in the back of his throat. Will’s words set him on fire…they reached inside him, curled around his groin and squeezed… The memory of being inside Will gripped him, the memory of possessing him utterly…he could feel his cock growing harder against the sheets. Will’s breath was hot on his ear, quickening like his own, his lips opening around his earlobe, a quick kiss and then gone, trailing down his neck…teasing…

He marveled at Will’s growing boldness…not just acceptance now but _hunger_ …his whole body pressing against him, his voice unflinching and insistent _. I can still feel you…inside._ Marked. _Mine_. The effort of staying still while Will had explored his body had been enormous… fingers and lips probing his scars, ghosting over his skin…laying claim to him now just as he had laid claim to Will the night before. Once again he was overcome, but this time with _need_. He could be still no longer.

He rolled over, taking Will with him in one fluid motion, laying him down beneath him, tight between his legs. Will’s gaze was almost playful…utterly _fearless_ as he reached up and ran his hands down Hannibal’s chest, coaxing another deep sigh from his mouth. Will’s eyes told Hannibal everything he needed to know…gone was the frustration, the anger, the denial…gone was the Will who had resisted so fiercely, who had craved penance before accepting his desire…gone too was Hannibal’s worry, drowned completely in Will’s insistence, his hands pulling Hannibal’s body to him. He watched as Will’s tongue licked his bottom lip, eyes hungry.

Hannibal could hear his own breath, hot and hoarse in his throat, his need becoming acute…but he forced himself to still, to slow, to relish this beautiful, perfect man beneath him—to drink in his body, his _everything,_ like a fine wine. Hannibal had waited so patiently all night, waited to touch him again, to softly explore every inch, to feel Will’s desire, his want, his trust, his _love_ …he wanted to savour this new feeling between them…so different from the night before. 

Hannibal bent down, closing the distance between them, feeling Will’s arms circle around his back, then up and around his shoulders… He ran the tip of his nose from the base of Will’s throat, up under his ear, around his jaw, lingering over the scar on his cheek. He felt the ridge there under his tongue, heard Will’s sharp inhalation and felt him shiver, fingers clutching at his shoulders.

He brushed his lips lightly over Will’s, parted now and breathing heavily…lingering for just a moment of shared breath …another ghost of a kiss…before moving his lips down Will’s throat, his tongue finding the scab from his knife, tasting as he went. His fingers found the scar on Will’s left shoulder at the same time as his lips reached the more recent scar on his chest. Will’s hands were becoming more insistent now, roving over Hannibal’s back, his shoulders, through his hair, his breath coming faster, his cock hard and demanding against Hannibal’s stomach. He continued moving down Will’s torso, kissing, exploring, breathing him in…

He could feel Will’s body humming with anticipation as his lips reached the scar on his stomach, _his_ scar, his tongue licking the raised flesh, kissing the small scab from the night before. Will’s back arched, lifting his body up against Hannibal’s, his head thrown back as he let out an openmouthed moan, no longer able to contain himself.

Hannibal brought himself back up to hover over Will, face to face, their eyes locking…hard…the air electric… Hannibal paused only a second before sweeping his mouth down onto Will’s, catching him in a deep kiss, feeling Will’s mouth open for him, tongue searching for his, hot and hungry. Hannibal was lost in it, consumed by it…this connection, this passion, this deep sweetness that they had never shared before, even last night…

Will heard himself moaning against Hannibal's mouth, his hunger concentrated in his lips.  _Consuming._ He was struck by the fresh intimacy of this kiss, how despite everything that had happened between them, they had never kissed like this before. Last night it had been frantic, a collision, now he could savor the deep passion of it moving through him like a wave. He could feel Hannibal’s cock moving against his own, as hard as he was, but still he kissed him so deeply…Will was drowning in it, could almost have been satisfied by that alone until he felt Hannibal’s hand wrap tightly around them both, the hardness of them both pressed tightly against each other in his palm. Concentrated pleasure shot along Will’s nerves, fine currents of electricity passing back and forth between them. Will raised his hips to press against him, stroking himself against Hannibal’s cock inside the grip of his hand. He wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, grinding shamelessly against him now, the empty ache in his stomach sharpening into c _raving_. _Yes, Hannibal, more..._

Overpowering need, hot and full-bodied, was blooming inside him. When Hannibal finally broke the kiss with a moan, he moved his lips to his neck…Will could feel them pressing against the fresh cut there, the sting heightening his arousal. Hannibal’s hand still gripped them as they moved against each other. Will mouthed frantically at Hannibal's neck, his breath raw and ragged. Hannibal's desire mirrored his own now, tremors shuddering through his body as he tried to contain himself—that uncanny, impossible restraint— Will dragged Hannibal's earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently...  _Please…I need you… inside…where you belong..._   

Hannibal's body stiffened in his grip, a low moan rumbling in his chest, pressed flush against him…sharing skin, sharing breath… “Will..." it was both an entreaty and a warning, Hannibal's voice riven by the same need Will felt overtaking him.  _Yes._ Will's assent became a short gasp as Hannibal's tongue once again laved over the cut on his neck. Hannibal's hand squeezed them together one last time, his thumb flicking over the sensitive head of Will’s cock. This time Will couldn't keep quiet. Hannibal kissed him desperately, swallowing his cries, drinking them in like they were the Gods' sweetest nectar and he was a man dying of thirst... Letting go of them, Hannibal pressed his hand against the scar on his stomach, brief but firm, asserting his unassailable claim. 

The hollow ache inside Will was undeniable now. He craved the burn of fullness, of possession—remembered Hannibal's fingers twisting and curling, stretching him— _opening me up to fill with himself—_ Will almost sobbed as the memory of that fullness shot through him, that _connection_ …how he needed it. He arched against Hannibal, grinding against him with utter abandon. Hannibal groaned, kissing down his neck, his fingers digging firmly into the back of Will's thigh as he pushed his leg higher.  "Hannibal, I need you," Will whispered, his voice desperate, already lost in his craving. "I need you inside me." 

Hannibal's entire body jerked, his hips snapping forward, his cock hard against him, teeth sinking into his neck, bringing blood to the skin's surface. Will’s hook had found its mark, the line between them pulling taut.With a groan, Hannibal's lips left his neck and he brought his own fingers to his mouth, his eyes meeting Will's as he sucked them. Pulling them wet from his own lips, he then pressed them to Will’s, pushing them inside his mouth, wetting them a second time, feeling Will’s tongue…Will groaned at this, his mouth greedy and accepting, his body arching upward.  _God…Please._ Hannibal replaced his fingers with his lips, kissing him ravenously, opening Will's lips with his own as he began to push his finger deep inside him…

Hannibal felt Will’s lips wrench away from his with a low moan, his head thrown back, giving voice to a deep relief that Hannibal could feel move straight through him…it was the relief of being entered, of being filled, claimed, possessed…. Will was tight around his finger, but his hips lifted greedily towards him, pushing against his hand, opening, accepting _…  
_

He could feel himself drowning in Will’s frantic desire…his own cock was impossibly hard…he wanted to take him again, now, like this…heedless with abandon…but instead he sat back slightly, a deep steadying breath shuddering in his chest. He wanted to watch Will’s face as he entered him, he wanted to move slowly, to draw Will to him— _with_ him—to savor his every shudder and moan, to dwell in this tenderness… 

He had pushed his finger all the way inside now, Will’s body moving and shuddering beneath him…anticipating… but instead of continuing, Hannibal held it there, his other hand squeezing the back of Will’s thigh tightly. He forced Will to still, to ground himself in this moment, feeling Will’s muscles clench and release. Will was panting, the tension in his body begging Hannibal to keep going…but he had opened his eyes again, and they were locked to his own…Will's tongue licked out over his lower lip again, making it glisten. Hannibal held his eyes, marveling at the desire and the intensity they held, reveling in their anticipation… 

Slowly, Hannibal twisted his finger around, pulling it against that hard knot of desire at the front of Will’s body before removing it all the way. Will let out another groan, all of him quivering, but his eyes remained glued to Hannibal, fully present…trusting that Hannibal would give him everything he wanted…trusting _him_ …  

Hooking Will’s knee over his shoulder, Hannibal kissed down the inside of his thigh before swooping in again for another deep, slow kiss. Will’s breath caught as Hannibal opened his mouth with his lips, tongue searching…at the same time pressing two slick fingers inside him. Will thrummed like an electric current, arcing between Hannibal’s tongue and hand, both searching deeper inside, claiming him...

A moan of profound, bottomless pleasure passed from Will lips into his own…urgency shifting to a deep passion…a slow burning heat so erotic that Hannibal could feel his cock growing impossibly hard between them. They were rocking together now, Hannibal’s fingers moving in and out of Will slowly, still kissing him, devouring his mouth, his tongue pressing as deeply inside as his fingers. Now he spread his fingers apart inside of him, stretching Will open even further, making sure he was ready, wanting no pain for him today… _not this time_ …

Will was unable to keep the ecstasy from his voice. Flooded with electricity as Hannibal stretched him open, he gasped against Hannibal's lips as they kissed, drinking each other in, sharing sensation and breath. Hannibal was opening him slowly, deliberately, his fingers spreading wider, twisting… The burn was still foreign and yet it already felt familiar, _right_ somehow…he yielded to it, felt the stretch give way to deep pleasure as his muscles relaxed…his head falling back, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. 

Will clutched at Hannibal’s back as they rocked together, needing him closer, needing him again and again and again…needing to be _claimed._ Hannibal moved above him with a catlike grace as he kissed a trail of soft promises down his thigh. "God, Hannibal—”

Hannibal paused, his lips pressing one last time to Will's thigh before catching his eyes…holding them fast as he curled his fingers sharply, hitting that knot of pure sensation inside of him, punching the breath from his lungs. He was so hard it hurt, his body aflame, pangs of sharp longing like hunger in his stomach. Hannibal was everywhere, all he could feel, all he could breathe—he was so consumed by need that he couldn't keep still, couldn’t keep himself from begging. “Hannibal!...Fuck me again. Please.”  

"God…Will..." Hannibal’s lips were parted, his eyes black with hunger, his breath harsh against Will's face. Hannibal pulled his fingers free almost abruptly…stilling above him, hesitating, his muscles shaking with the effort of holding himself in check. “Now. _Please._ ” Will gritted out, and Hannibal's moan became something close to a growl as he kissed him hard, biting his lower lip, before pulling away to retrieve a small bottle of lube from the drawer in the bedside table.


	3. Chapter 3

The brief interlude gave Will a moment to allow his eyes, wide and curious, to travel down Hannibal’s body… he had never really taken the time to fully appreciate it before. He let his eyes trace the lines of his strong shoulders, his well-muscled chest, the hair curling there, down his stomach, the gnarled scar tissue on his belly, the cut of his hipbones…eventually down to the cock in his hand...hard, red, _enormous..._ at least it seemed to be. Suddenly Will felt exposed and inexperienced, almost shy. Biting his lip, he looked up at Hannibal, his cheeks flushing hot with embarrassment when he realized that Hannibal had been watching him look. 

Hannibal smiled indulgently…kissed his forehead, kissed his blushing cheeks…Will closed his eyes, feeling Hannibal’s cock press exactly where he wanted it; feeling himself give around it, welcoming it now instead of resisting. The ecstasy of completion drowned out his body's soft protests, the tenderness he still felt inside. Hannibal's voice was firm. "Will. Look at me." His eyes snapped open, focusing immediately on Hannibal's, and he positively trembled. Hannibal pushed deeper inside, gentle but unrelenting, his eyes never leaving Will's.   

Hannibal pressed all of himself into Will in one long, slow, fluid motion…holding himself there, tight against him... The pleasure was enormous. They were both moaning together now, gripping each other tightly. The world had narrowed only to the heat of the two of them…a glow that seemed to pass through and around them, arcing along their shared connection as though they were charging the very atmosphere of the room. That deep vibration of electric connection—of a competed whole—it filled Hannibal’s entire being. Having Will under him like this, open, wanting, demanding—taking all of him, giving all that he was, giving Hannibal _everything_ —it took all the control he had to keep himself in check—to move inside Will deep but slow…

That blush on Will’s cheeks had only added to his perfection, his radiance… _my Will_ , _so full of beautiful contradictions_ …his shyness, the blood rising to his cheeks as he had allowed his eyes to take in all of Hannibal’s body… so perfectly opposed to his rampant desire, his reckless and fearless abandon. That contradiction, that _complexity_ …it was utterly intoxicating. Need, relief, craving, fulfillment, perfection, _love_ … his eyes returned to Will’s yet again as he moved inside him, searching for that connection, unable to get enough…seeing it mirrored there, Will’s eyes locking to his again and again and again…

He was rocking into him now, long strokes that seemed to push and pull the sighs from Will’s lips. He brought his whole body down tight along Will's now, pressing Will’s cock between them, stroking it with his body as he moved back and forth…a gasp from Will telling him everything he needed to know. Will’s arms had circled up around his back, hands gripping his shoulders, nails dragging at his skin…pulling him even closer…deeper…tighter. He couldn’t help himself from tasting Will’s mouth again, catching his breath, lapping at his tongue. The pleasure was astonishing—a mounting, beautiful crescendo that sent heat radiating from the center of him and out through his limbs. His hands tangled in Will’s hair, pulling at it as he rode that cresting wave. His lips moved to taste Will’s throat…stubble dragging against his forehead…his senses were full of him… _God… Will…_

He pushed Will’s arms above his head, interlocking his fingers with his own, pressing them down against the bed…Will returned his grip tightly, perfect in his submission and his reciprocation…Hannibal leveraged it as he pushed into him, again and again—as deep as he could go… Will’s cock was rock hard and slick between them, his ragged breath becoming a low whine. Hannibal could feel Will’s muscles gripping him, tightening as his legs wrapped themselves around Hannibal’s waist, pulling him in, as though he could not get Hannibal close enough— _deep_ enough—as though he wanted to consume him… to press their two bodies into one… 

“Please…Hannibal… _more_ ”. Will was breathing the words into his mouth, kissing him and struggling to push himself closer, more upright…Hannibal let go of his hands and scooped an arm under his back—knowing exactly what Will wanted, what he _needed_ —pulling him up with him as he rose up onto his knees, Will straddling his lap. Will flung his arms around Hannibal’s neck, pressing their bodies completely together, pulling him into a deep kiss as he lowered himself down completely onto Hannibal’s cock—seeking the fullness he so obviously craved.

Will’s weight pushed Hannibal deep inside him…so deep that they both cried out, guttural and unashamed…Will threw his head back, the veins and tendons of his neck standing out in beautiful relief… Hannibal’s hands clutched under his ass, moving him up and down along his full length—  


“Fuck…Hannibal…I… _God_ … _I love you…_ ” The words were forced from his mouth as Hannibal filled him. _I love you, I love you._ They throbbed through Will’s body like a heartbeat as they rocked together, eclipsing all else besides _Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal._ He couldn't help it. Hannibal made him honest somehow, reached deep inside and opened him, stripped away his protectiveness and denial. He was naked, his need raw as an exposed nerve, and he couldn't get enough. _There. Closer. More._ He moaned into the negative space between them, space that quickly disappeared as Hannibal kissed him again. Will could taste the hunger on Hannibal's lips, could feel the rapturous music singing in his veins, his need to claim and possess tempered this time by tenderness, tenderness manifested only for him. 

Will let Hannibal guide his movements, letting his own weight force Hannibal impossibly deep inside him, letting the soft noises of pleasure and satisfaction and _craving_ slip from his mouth. Hannibal's lips traveled across Will's jawline and down his neck, sending a current of pleasure shuddering through his body. His kisses were as soft and eloquent as the words of love he murmured into Will's shoulder, his voice so rough and low Will felt more than heard it.  

Hannibal's hands traveled up his back and around his shoulders, leaning his body back and pulling him down _hard_ , his hips snapping up simultaneously. Will cried out, the new angle and fullness coupled with the force of it had him on the edge already—stars blooming behind closed eyes where a metronome had once swung in the darkness. Will could feel himself approaching climax, that impossible crescendo swelling within him, cresting, spurred by the feeling of Hannibal's own need pulsing inside him…

He met Hannibal's eyes hard, hoping to convey what he couldn't hope to articulate, even without Hannibal forcing all thought from his brain and air from his lungs. He needed Hannibal to consume him, to possess him utterly, but this time he also needed to _give_ himself, freely, without pretense of resistance, and he needed Hannibal to know it, to truly feel what Will wanted to give him. It was all he could offer. It was everything.

“Yes…Hannibal… _more_." 

Hannibal could feel Will's abandon mounting as he clung to him, taking Hannibal deeper, harder—he could see it in his eyes, locked fiercely to his own. Will was giving himself to him, completely, giving him everything he was…everything Hannibal could have ever wanted. Will's abandon was intoxicating, tearing down his own restraint, leaving him a raw being of pure fiery need.  Will stripped down all his defenses, _knew_ him, saw who he was and _wanted_ him, wanted _all_ of him. This new feeling between them, this vulnerability, this raw, new trust…it had become the very thing to stoke their rampant desire…the small burning ember which had become a blaze.

Will's full body was pressed tight to his now, arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads touching, breath hot, eyes locked.  He could feel Will’s cock grinding against his stomach, incredibly hard and slick.  Hannibal reached between them to grasp it tightly, stroking it in time with his thrusts… Will’s body was flushed and hot as he pulled himself closer, lifting and lowering himself now, frantically increasing the pace… Will was incredibly hard, leaking, his cock pulsing under his palm.  Hannibal wrapped one arm tightly around Will's waist, lifting him and pulling him down to him, giving Will what he wanted, _more…deeper…harder_ —hitting that place inside him that made Will throw back his head and release ecstatic, throaty moans.  

Hannibal buried his face against Will's chest, breathing him in, his own moans becoming a litany of Will's name as his entire world both expanded and focused impossibly at the same time. He tightened his grip around Will’s cock, rubbing up and over the swollen tip with every stroke…Will's panting breath becoming ragged in his ear, his cries coming rhythmically with every breath now—forced from him by each of Hannibal's thrusts. Electric waves of pleasure were building in Hannibal’s body, thrumming and vibrating inside of him… between them _…God…Will…_ he couldn’t hold back any longer, didn't want to… 

Will's entire body was shuddering against him now, cresting, gripping him impossibly tight, his cock impossibly hard in his hand…Hannibal sought out Will's mouth in a final deep kiss…swallowing Will's cry as he finally spilled over his hand, hot and thick, pinned between Hannibal's mouth and hand and cock, still riding him hard, his orgasm rocking through them both…Will's contracting muscles grinding Hannibal into him, deep, _so deep_ …it sent Hannibal entirely over the edge, wrenching his lips free to voice a single guttural cry as he spent himself deep into Will, his pumping cock stretching Will even wider with each contraction…his orgasm going on forever, obliterating all thought… 

_Oh god oh god—Hannibal—_ Will’s vision went white, his body still clenching and spasming around Hannibal again and again, shuddering under his hands... His eyes fluttered closed and rolled back as he came, transported...Hannibal's release washing over him, _through_ him, Hannibal clutching at his back as he came, groaning against his lips, pulling Will to him fiercely as he thrust upward again and again, _so much..._

Overstimulated and oversensitive, panting, Will squirmed and rocked in Hannibal's lap, _too much, too much_ —but still craving more, craving everything that he'd denied himself for so long. He shivered, clinging, one hand caressing Hannibal's chest almost convulsively. "Hannibal..." It was all he could manage, which was more than could be said for Hannibal, who seemed speechless, awash in the flood of release and emotion. His arms wrapped tightly around Will and his face buried in the curve of his neck, Will could feel Hannibal shudder at the sound of his name, raw and husky, panting against his shoulder. 

Will didn't know how long they clung to each other like that, wrapped up and shivering in each other's arms… Hannibal regained himself first, lifting Will off him and gently laying him down on his back, collapsing beside him, pulling a blanket up over them both. Will groaned at the loss of contact, the loss of fullness _,_ of possession _…_ of _connection_ …he immediately rolled onto his side, pressing himself to Hannibal’s chest. Those strong arms immediately enfolded him, pulling him closer _._

Hannibal still hadn't spoken, though one hand came up to tangle briefly in his hair and then to stroke his cheek. Sighing happily, Will nuzzled closer, breathing in sweat and sex and _home._  He looked up at Hannibal, who was gazing down at him in something close to awe, his eyes soft and shining with unshed tears. Will drank in Hannibal's adoration, feeling his mounting worry pass unseen between them. Their shields were down, the armor shed and the games set aside. It had been so _long_. Heat started in his chest, a fierce protectiveness of Hannibal and what they had just shared. What they _were. Together._ In reassurance he pressed his lips softly to Hannibal’s shoulder and whispered, “mine.”  

_Mine._ Hannibal felt the tears of relief spill over his cheeks, didn’t seek to hide them. He had never known he would want to be _someone_ to another person—to someone who truly knew him, saw him, _loved_ him in return and did not shy away—but now there was Will, his body pressed close to his, his arms and legs tangled around him possessively, as though daring the world to take them from each other. Hannibal felt utterly undone. He knew Will could see it on his face—could feel it in the shudder that still traveled through his limbs. Hannibal could see his own vulnerability reflected back to him in the way Will’s eyes looked up to meet his continuously—checking in over and over. He could feel it in Will’s hands as they stroked him reassuringly, in the small kisses he placed on his chest. Will was caring for him, just as Hannibal had done for him the night before.

Will sat up now and looked down at him, a fierce and protective glow behind his eyes, comforting Hannibal’s runaway heart, holding him tightly with his intense gaze. After a moment, Will bent and kissed the tears from his face. Hannibal closed his eyes—relishing the feel of Will’s lips, gentle, but firm on his cheeks, his eyelids…

“Will…” He started to speak, to _tell him,_ but his voice failed. Will put a finger to his lips, replacing it after a moment with a soft kiss. He brushed the hair back from Hannibal’s brow, regarding him closely before he spoke, quiet but direct…

“You thought I would reject you. Again. Didn’t you?”

Hannibal took a moment to register just how true those words were—trying to center himself before opening his eyes again and looking upon the love of his life. He took a deep, steadying breath before trying to speak again…

“The enormity of what I feel for you, Will…it cannot help but exact its pound of flesh. The price of something so… perfect…the price is inevitably the fear of its loss. I love you, Will, with every facet of who I am. And so I find myself at your mercy.”

He paused, searching Will’s face. Will’s eyes met his openly… _fearlessly_ …but still soft. He said nothing, merely waited for Hannibal to continue. 

“After last night…I…” Never had words evaded him so completely. Will nodded imperceptibly. _Go on_ … 

“Violence…pain…it lives at the very heart of us, Will. We both know that it always will.” Hannibal took another deep breath, “After last night…I did not want you to think that violence and pain was all I have in me to give to you.”

The words were coming easier now. Hannibal realized how long he had wanted to say them…how long he had waited for the moment when Will might believe him.

“Kindness, Will…affection, devotion, gentleness… _love_ … you have manifested them within me and I would lay them at your feet. I would give you every sensation you ask of me, from tenderness to pain, but the true potential of what this can be—of what we can be to each other—that can spring only from trust. Cruelty… _deception_ …we have turned those loose upon on each other all too often. Last night was not a game to me, Will. This morning was not a lesson. It was truth. You flay me open and see through to my naked heart. With you I want no mask. Not anymore.”

His torrent of words exhausted, Hannibal fell silent. Will said nothing to him at first, only held his eyes for a moment before laying his head back down, absentmindedly carding his fingers softly through his chest hair. Although the silence strung out between them, Will’s very presence, his closeness, reassured him.

“True love removes our masks,” Will’s voice came unexpectedly, quiet against him…a few breaths passing before he spoke again… “You speak of trust between us. You speak of openness.”

“I do.”

Will sat up, his eyes regarding him directly, his voice now clear and steady, “Then trust me when I tell you that I wanted everything that happened last night…everything that happened this morning…all of it. And trust me when I tell you that I will want all of it again and again and again. The pain, the violence…the tenderness, the love…I want it all. I’m yours, Hannibal. I regret nothing. And I’m not going anywhere.” 

Will’s words flowed through and over him like a second release. He could feel a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he sat up, pulling Will to him fiercely. Will let out a surprised laugh as Hannibal proceeded to zealously kiss his face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, slipping from the bed and onto his knees on the floor… Will sat on the bed in front of him now, legs to either side, leaning back on his hands…fearless, confident…an almost amused grin on his face. Hannibal continued kissing him, slowly now, everywhere, but a final, earnest thought came to him as he lingered on the scar on Will’s stomach… _his_ scar…heard Will suck in his breath… 

“Forgive me,” Hannibal murmured into Will’s soft skin…he kissed the scar again, gently… “Please. Forgive me Will.” 

He felt Will’s hand, firm on his wrist, pulling him up to standing. Will held out Hannibal’s arm, the long scar tracing along his vein stood like punctuation between them. Will ghosted the fingers of his other hand along the scar on Hannibal’s stomach before circling it around his waist, pulling him close...his eyes were fierce.

“We’ll forgive each other.”

Will tucked his head into Hannibal's neck, as lost in this embrace as he had been that night on the bluffs as they had eroded beneath them. Salt tears in his eyes this time instead of the salt water of the ocean, tears in his mouth instead of blood. Suspended in space and time, everything shored up that had crumbled around them, all those ragged fibers mending... Hannibal's breath was soft in his hair, the meaning of his words still hanging between them like an offering.  _My love doesn't have to hurt you._   

Will gathered it all to himself, his own memory palace forming; he gathered every agony and every tenderness…clutching Hannibal tightly against him, ardent ferocity stirring in his chest. This was theirs. And it was divine.  _I want it. All of it. More than anything. And I need you to know.  
_

Hannibal held him with extreme care, still holding his breath as if force of will could stop time when all his equations could not, as if the man he had pressed to his chest was a ghost…collected particles so easily scattered. Will felt the emotion gathering within Hannibal's body, felt his own absorb it—love, longing, fear, need, impossible tenderness...impossible fragility.  _Forgive me, Will._ Will brushed his lips over Hannibal's neck, felt the lump in his throat as he swallowed and finally exhaled. _I forgive you, Hannibal._ He had meant it this time. They stood there together: entangled, breathing each other, feeling everything they didn’t have to say.

After what felt like an age, they felt the world's wheels beginning to turn despite their best efforts. Gently extricating himself from Hannibal's embrace, Will’s voice, still rough from exertion and emotion, was playful, his words a gentle nudge. "We should have something to eat before I pass out. I'm not used to such vigorous activities so early in the morning." Their eyes caught, levity tempering the tide of emotion they'd found themselves drowning in. 

Hannibal smiled that imperceptible smile and kissed him, "Of course. You can wait here…if you'd like." He pressed Will gently back down to sit on the side of the bed and pulled a blanket around his shoulders…a soft hand lingering on his shoulder as if he couldn't bear to pull away. Will leaned naturally, instinctively into the touch; missed it when it was gone.

Will found his gaze lingering once more, not so shyly this time, as Hannibal pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Their eyes locked one more time as Hannibal paused in the doorway, a gentle smile on his lips. 

Will pulled the blanket around his shoulders, shivering in the chill of Hannibal's absence. After a moment of deliberation he stood, wincing a bit but smiling— _God, I'll be feeling him for days._ It was comforting, somehow. He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled on one of Hannibal's sweaters, breathing it in hungrily before finally following Hannibal's path out to the kitchen… tugged along by an invisible string.

In the kitchen, Hannibal began to set out the trappings for a simple breakfast—the bread, the eggs—a set of sturdy teacups for the sake of levity. Even this domestic process couldn't help but enchant him, so different now than it had been before, even yesterday morning. Yet he couldn't help but notice how the knot in his throat remained ever-present, how it directly contrasted the private smile that played at the corners of his mouth, the physical manifestation of his soaring heart. He marveled at this duality—this exquisite storm of feeling—roiling and tumbling through him. He marveled also at how aware he was of the absence of Will's skin against his own—the loss of his body, warm and wanting, gripping him tightly—it made his own skin hum and tingle, sensing both Will's absence and presence simultaneously—a symphony of perfect contradictions, of flawless precision.

He had passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen, lingering against the doorframe, surveying the disarray left over from the night before—clothes strewn in piles, the long rough rope coiled at the base of the couch, the dark leather still smeared faintly with Will's blood…the sight caused arousal to thrill pleasantly through his stomach, the ghost of a smile on his lips. It was all so unlike him—to leave such a mess, to have not even thought about it—it would have been unthinkable to him even a short time ago. He thought also of the magnificent counterpoint of this morning, the gentleness, the affection… It made him vividly aware of all the ways Will's very existence had changed him—both profound and banal—how they had changed each other. Voices rose in his mind from the dark of their past… _Did you believe you could change me, the way I changed you?_ They had used those words to mock, to wound each other more deeply than a stab to the belly… _I already did._ Now he admitted it freely, embraced it, relished it. Will had changed him by accepting him, by accepting everything he could offer, by _demanding_ it. Will's acceptance of him, of _them_ —it made him infinitely more than he had been before—it did not diminish him, instead it exalted them both.

Now, puttering expertly around the kitchen, Hannibal marveled too at the swell of gratitude he felt upon hearing the soft pad of Will's feet…following him to the kitchen after all. Such a simple thing, but so profound—their _connection_ —that invisible thread tying them together across time and tide and consequence, miraculous and full of contradiction, strong as spiders silk but just as fragile. It engendered a fierce protectiveness within him—of Will, of _them._ He had felt it in Will too, a ferocious fire that had burned behind his eyes as he held Hannibal close, as he had taken him inside—claiming him, allowing himself to be claimed in turn— _I need you inside me…please…Hannibal…more…_

Hannibal's reverie was interrupted by strong arms encircling him from behind. Will had thrown on Hannibal's red cashmere sweater and his embrace was warm and soft against his naked back, his face warm where it laid against him. Hannibal pushed back from the kitchen counter, leaning into the embrace, tipping his head back to rest against Will's curls, a sigh of complete happiness exhaling from him. He brought one hand up to hold both of Will's tightly to his chest. They stood there, quiet for a moment. Perfect intimacy. Perfect comfort.

A minute passed like this before a chuckle escaped from Will…a low and soothing sound Hannibal felt vibrating deep inside him. "You put out the teacups…I knew it." Hannibal couldn't help but laugh in return, squeezing Will's hands tighter, although he had made no move to let him go. They fell silent again for a moment before Hannibal felt Will's lips press into his back, his arms squeezing him even closer.

When it came, Will's voice was strong and clear, laying claim to him as deeply as anything ever had… 

"I love you, Hannibal.”

For once, the only words that came to his mind were simple, uncomplicated, sincere.

"I love you too, Will."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was our attempt at a "fluffy next morning" piece...obviously it's not that fluffy, but it's as close as we could get with these two (and our personalities ;P).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more from us!


End file.
